


Let It Die

by Kaz_MJ



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, References to Depression, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_MJ/pseuds/Kaz_MJ
Summary: Outer is Error's best friend, the only skeleton Error actually cares about. But when a human destroys Outertale, Outer loses his cheerfulness, leaving him empty, lost and depresses. Error does everything to help him, but he soon finds out how lost Outer actually is.





	Let It Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic story. I take no ownership of the song or any of the characters used in this story. 
> 
> The song used in the story is called "Let it die" by Starset, and the lyrics are shown in italic. 
> 
> Error belongs to Lover of Piggies (a.k.a. Crayon Queen)
> 
> The idea of the forced God of Destruction belongs to harrish6
> 
> Outer/Outertale belongs to 2mi127, but as far as I can see have been adopted by the Community.
> 
> Note: This was once supposed to be collection of one shots, but I never really got any more ideas, so decided to just make it a one shot. It may become a collection in the future.

He wished he never found his Au. He wished he had never met him. He wished he was still here with him.

Error had always known life was not fair. Things happen, things you wish you could change. Things where you wonder why it happened to you and not someone else, making you wonder what you did to deserve this. Maybe you did nothing wrong at all, which is why life would never be fair.

Error sighed, looking solemnly down on the ground. He was standing on one of the cliffs in his favorite Au; Outertale. This place meant so much to him, but only one skeleton knew that. His best friend. His only friend. Not many knew to Error’s fate, how he was destined to be known as the bad guy. It was literally his job to kill, to destroy, but no one would ever understand that. No one ever wondered how he felt about it, not that it mattered to him. Other monsters blamed him for the bad things that happened to them, feared him, and he could not blame them for that, not that he cared. That was what he always told himself.

Then he met Outer, the Sans from Outertale. Outer was different from everyone he had ever met. Outer had never been afraid of him, had never feared him. When they met, Error had been hurt thanks to a fight with the Protector of the Aus. Error had fled to Outertale, as he just needed to get away to a place he felt safe at. The Void would have been a better choice, but he wanted to watch the stars surrounding Outertale while he patched himself up.

Outer found him and had been concerned for him. Error was not sure how to react; not only were this skeleton not scared of him, he showed concern for him, wanted to help him. No one had ever wanted to help Error before. They wanted to either capture him, kill him or use him, never help him. Error had thought of it as a joke, believing Outer just wanted to distract him long enough for Ink to find him. Outer had tilted his skull to the side in confusion, claiming he did not know who Error was talking about. Error still did not trust him, but his arm hurt badly from the battle and he needed to patch it up, yet had nothing to do it with. Outer left him for a moment and came back with a first aid kid. They sat in silence as Outer helped Error patch his arm up.

Ink never showed up.

After finishing the job, Outer admitted he had noticed Error many times at this exact spot, but had never disturbed him, as he noticed how peaceful he looked while looking at the stars. Error blushed at that; his weakness for the stars was a secret no one was supposed to know. Outer laughed at his shocked expression and sat down, started to talk about the stars and pointed out the different constellations. They were the only thing Outer had been interested in enough to study, so he knew a lot about them, even more than Error did.

_I cut you into pieces_  
_ Searching for your imperfections_

Somehow they became friends. Error visited Outer so many times he lost track. They joked around, looked at the stars and talked to each other. Error had never had a friend before, and now he suddenly had one. He wanted to go out of his way for Outer, wanted to make him happy. Error could not come up with one bad thing about Outer; he was kind, understanding and wanted to help a lost soul like him. When he learned the other’s biggest wish was to see the sun, Error took him to an Au were he could see it. That memory always made Error smile, but not anymore.

Fate was cruel, especially to him.

_I had plans to make you whole_  
_ But all my threads couldn’t stop the bleeding_  
_ There’s nothing left, but I’m not leaving_  
_ When all I know is you_

While Error had been away, a human child somehow appeared at the monsters’ city in Outertale. They had been brutal, barely showed any mercy. They killed all the monsters they stumble upon, including the monster that meant the most for Outer. Error had been shocked at the damage Outertale had been left in when he returned, and started panicking as he could not find Outer. He searched everywhere, hoping to find his best friend alive.

Error found him, but he might as well have been dead.

Outer was in his house, more precisely in his brother’s bed. He clutched Papyrus’ scarf in his hands as he cried. He did not notice Error calling out to him.

_I’ve been looking for a way, to bring you back to life_  
_ And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight_  
_ I’d make you look, I’d make you lie_  
_ I’d take the coldness from your eyes_  
_ But you told me, if you love me_  
_ Let it die_

Error did everything he could think of to bring his best friend back. He showed him several Au’s, showing him the things he once loved so much; the sun, the clouds, the grass. Outer did not react to any of it, only holding the scarf now around his neck tighter. Error tried to get him to talk about the stars, tried to appear sad, as Outer would always try to cheer him up when he needed it. Outer just blinked at him, the brightness in his eye lights gone.

_Your eyes stare right through me_  
_ Ignoring my failed attempts to_  
_ Breathe back life into your veins_

His best friend was gone. Outer was just an empty shell of his former self. He never smiled, he never laughed, he did not sleep or eat. He did nothing but stare at nothing with a blank expression. It got to a point where Error had begged him to let him know what to do. He missed his best friend, but he would never get him back. Despite that Error refused to leave him. Outer had been there so many times for him, he owed so much to him. He could never leave him alone.

Then the worst day of his life came.

_But I can’t start your cold heart beating_  
_ You’re so far gone, but I’m not leaving_  
_ When all I know is you_

Outer broke down without any warning, clinging to his brother’s scarf like his life depended on it. Error did everything he could to comfort him. Outer eventually calmed down, though Error was unsure if he was the one who calmed him down or Outer lost the energy to continue. When Outer rose from the ground, he looked at Error with tears in his eye sockets still flooding down. Error wanted to wipe them away, but Outer stepped away from him.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore, Error,” Outer whispered.

“Wha- What do you mean?” Error asked, looking scared at him.

Despite the tears, Outer’s eye lights looked dead, cold. They had not shined for a long time. Outer stared right through him with those empty eye dots. “I cannot do this anymore.”

_I’ve been looking for a way, to bring you back to life_  
_ And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight_  
_ I’d make you look, I’d make you lie_  
_ I’d take the coldness from your eyes_  
_ But you told me, if you love me_  
_ Let it die_

Outer was given up. Error gasped, gripping Outer’s shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. “No, Outer, please don’t… don’t say that,” Error cried, tears escaping his own eye sockets. “I-I can’t go on without you. I need you. Please, don’t leave me. You… You can get through this. I know you can.”

Outer shook his skull and looked down. “I’m sorry Error. I feel nothing. I… I don’t wanna live on like this anymore.”

“Then let me fix you! I’m not gonna let you go! I’m not leaving you! I… I’ll do anything to help you!”

Outer looked up, smiling for the first time in months. It was a sad smile. “You’re a true friend, Error,” he said. “I’ll… always appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I’m sorry; I don’t wanna be here anymore.”

Error felt like someone had stabbed him. He gripped Outer tighter. “Please, Outer, I… I’m gonna figure something out. I’m gonna make you feel alive again. You’re gonna be fine.”

Outer closed the little space between them and hugged Error. Error hugged him back and cried into his shoulder, begging him to tell him what he could do.

“If you love me, let it die,” Outer whispered.

Error tightened his grip on Outer as the other started to pull away, never wanting to let him go.

“Let it die,” Outer whispered again.

Error let out a sob as he loosened his grip on Outer, accepting Outer was too far gone; he could not do anything, but he was not leaving. He took a step forward as Outer walked away from him, but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Outer again whisper ‘let it die’.

“Outer,” Error mumbled, watching his friend go. “Please, don’t leave me.” It was too soft for Outer to hear him, but Error doubted it would stop him anyway.

_And you left me more dead_  
_ Than you’ll ever know_  
_ When you left me alone_

Error stared numbly as he watched Outer disappear from his vision. Not a moment later he heard the sound of a magic attack, followed by a gasp and a soul shatter. Error yelled as he finally got his legs to work. Running over to where he just watched Outer disappear to, he only found a pile of dust along with a scarf and a hoodie on the ground. Error fell down to his knees next to the pile of dust, taking the jacket and cried into it. It still had Outer’s scent on it. Error cried into it until he could no longer smell it.

_I’ve been looking for a way, to bring you back to life_  
_ And if I could find a way, then I would bring you back tonight_  
_ I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_  
_ I’d take the coldness from your eyes_  
_ But you told me, if you love me_  
_ Let it die_

Error could eventually no longer cry over his now dead best friend. Error’s expression was blank despite the tearstains on his skull. He felt just as dead as Outer, but he could not die like him. He could not join him. He was left alone. Error took Outer’s hoodie, planning on bringing it with him back to the Void. Before doing that he spread his strings and several Gaster Blasters around Outertale, destroying it beyond recognizing. Outertale was no longer his favorite Au; he no longer wanted to keep it alive. As he watched the destruction around him, he wished he could bring Outer back. He was everything Error knew, and now he was gone. He was never coming back.

_Let it die_  
_ Let it die_  
_ Let it die_

The Multiverse was about to see how destructive Error could be. He now longer had nothing to lose or a reason to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a sad one. I heard this song recently and thought it was rather good, and really sad. Somehow while listening I imagined Error would feel like that if he lost Outer, and then this story was made. 
> 
> I promise there will be happier ones. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was a sad one. I heard this song recently and thought it was rather good, and really sad. Somehow while listening I imagined Error would feel like that if he lost Outer, (I always like to think those two have a close relationship) and then this story was made.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
